


'What's in a name?'

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fade to Black, First Time, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: Late one summer night after the second wizarding war, Hermione finds herself alone with Ron in his attic room. The two of them find themselves learning quite a lot about each-other over the course of the night, as well as the next morning. (Rated M just in case- no graphic scenes depicted, but alluded to)





	'What's in a name?'

**Author's Note:**

> Late one summer night after the second wizarding war, Hermione finds herself alone with Ron in his attic room. The two of them find themselves learning quite a lot about each-other over the course of the night, as well as the next morning. (Rated mature just in case- no graphic scenes depicted, but alluded to)

Hermione awkwardly knocked on Ron’s door. It was one in the morning, and the rest of the Burrow was silent.

‘What?’ asked Harry’s voice from within, sounding like he was stifling a yawn.

Hermione opened the door.

Ron’s bedroom seemed smaller than ever. It might have been something to do with the fact that both Harry and Ron were now two young men rather than boys. However, the Chudley Canons posted still covered the walls, and the familiar ghoul still moaned slightly from the attic above.

Harry was lying on the camp-bed, his hair looking messier than usual. Ron was sat on the edge of his mattress, rubbing his eyes. Both of them had clearly been sleeping until she had knocked on the door.

‘Harry,’ she said, walking through the door. ‘Ginny says she wants to talk with you.’

Harry leapt off his camp-bed, all exhaustion gone from his face, and moved towards the door.

Then, he paused, and turned to look at Ron, who was staring at him from his crouching position on the side of his bed.

‘Ron, I know you’re not one-hundred-percent sure about me and Ginny,’ Harry said, looking Ron straight in the eye.

Ron shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable.

‘I don’t ever want to hurt her.’ Harry urged, beseechingly. ‘Can- can you believe that?’

‘If there is anyone I can believe about that,’ Ron muttered. ‘It’s you, mate.’

The two young men smiled at each-other, and Harry exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione felt her mouth stretch into a grin.

‘I’m proud of you, Ron.’

Ron shrugged.

‘I hope they really are just talking,’ he mumbled, playing with a loose strand in his duvet. ‘I don’t want to hear what the two of them are doing from up here—’

‘Oh honestly, Ron!’ Hermione exclaimed, rolling her eyes. ‘They’re together now- you can’t keep your head in the sand about this. They’re by themselves in a room in the middle of the night- _what do you think they’re going to be doing_?’

Ron’s eyes widened slightly, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth in astonished embarrassment, and broke eye-contact with Ron. She had momentarily forgotten that the two of _them_ were together, in the middle of the night. And they were a couple as well.

Neither of them seemed to be able to look each-other in the face. Hermione was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was only wearing a loose vest-top and a pair of pyjama shorts.

She had grown to not care what she wore in front of Ron.  It had been a side effect of their time spent living together in the tent, but that had been different. They hadn’t been a couple at that time, but that had changed after the war had ended.

Trying desperately to defuse the tension, Hermione looked over at Ron’s desk, praying that he had some chocolate frog cards they could chat about. Because she didn’t feel remotely like walking back to her and Ginny’s _shared room_ for a while.

Her hopes were dashed, however. Ron’s desk didn’t have chocolate frog cards. It did, however, have a large stack of white paper, under which Hermione could see the spine of a thick book. She couldn’t quite make out the title.

Hermione felt a little bewildered. Since when did Ron keep books in his room? It didn’t look like a textbook, so what was it?

Her curiosity too keen to ignore, Hermione began to move the bits of paper out of the way.

‘What- what are you doing?’

Ron had joined her, still looking a little embarrassed.

‘I didn’t know you kept books in your room,’ she said absentmindedly, as she continued to move things off the book.

‘No, stop!’ Ron exclaimed, sounding suddenly terrified. Hermione jumped, and knocked the book with her hand, sending it flying off the desk and onto the floor.

Paper spilling everywhere, Hermione bent down and grabbed the book before Ron could reach it.

‘What are you so worried about, Ron?’ she asked, smirking slightly as she lifted the book’s cover to read the title. ‘It’s only a…a…’

She trailed off, as the books title reverberated through her brain.

_“Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches”_

Hermione’s throat seemed to close up slightly, and her eyes widened in shock.

Ron grabbed the book out her hands and shoved it under his bed. When he straightened up, Hermione could see his face burning.

‘W-why do you have that?’ Hermione asked, her stomach squirming.

‘I-er- well, I got it as a present at the end of sixth year,’ Ron mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

‘W-wait a minute,’ stuttered Hermione, trying to stop her brain from exploding with all the questions teeming within. ‘So, you’ve had that _all_ this time?’

Ron nodded.

‘I…just wanted to…be better around you,’ Ron’s eyes seemed unable to meet Hermione’s. He let out a small chuckle. ‘It’s kind of ironic. A goof like me. Swotting up on romance for the smartest witch of the age.’

Hermione swallowed, and took a step forward.

‘I don’t think you’re a goof, Ron,’ she whispered, wrapping her hand around his.

Ron’s eyes flicked up to meet hers, and this time they both kept looking at each-other. Hermione smiled nervously.

‘You’re the sweetest, kindest, bravest man I’ve ever met.’

Ron returned Hermione’s smile, a slight pink twinge on his cheeks. He squeezed her hand gently.

Before Hermione quite knew what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around Ron’s neck, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Ron staggered slightly, and the two of them landed softly on his bed.

Sitting on the orange bed-covers, Hermione’s leaned into Ron’s torso, and began to stroke his hair as she continued to kiss him.

Ron gave a little moan, and Hermione’s stomach did a back-flip. Her breathing was becoming slightly ragged, and her knees began to feel slightly weak.

Hermione was just about to push more firmly into Ron, when she noticed that something was sticking into her stomach. Ron, noticing her confusion, gently eased their lips apart.

Both of them looked down.

 

‘Oh, no…’ groaned Ron. 

Hermione felt her face burn. Ron pulled his pelvis away from her. His ears were turning a delicate red. With one hand, he pulled his pyjama top down.

‘S-sorry,’ he mumbled, not meeting her eyes. He sounded ashamed.

Hermione reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her warm-bronze palm contrasted beautifully with his pale freckled one. 

‘Don’t be.’ Hermione said, giving him an encouraging smile.

‘I-it’s probably just the intimacy of it.’ Ron muttered, not quite meeting her eyes. ‘I’m sorry- it’s probably making you uncomfortable, isn’t it.’   

‘No- it’s okay, Ron. Don’t worry; it’s perfectly normal,’ she said, her face still slightly warm. ‘They can be caused by intense emotions, physical intimacy, or by a sudden increase in blood movement in the morning—’

‘Hermione!’ Ron exclaimed, his voice still low, but panicky. ‘Please don’t start a lecture about this! I’m an eighteen-year-old boy! Of course I know about… _this stuff..._ ’

His eyes dropped to his feet again.

‘I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, Ron,’ she said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. ‘I mean, you must have gotten used to this when you were with Lavender.’

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had said the wrong thing. Ron’s face changed from embarrassed to angry and hurt.

‘I’m-I’m sorry!’ Hermione exclaimed, feeling angry at herself for ruining the moment. She wished she’d kept her mouth shut.  ‘I-I didn’t mean to—’

Ron gave her a long hard stare, and her words died in her mouth.

‘Do you honestly think I got like… _this_ …with Lavender?’ he whispered.

‘B-but,’ Hermione stuttered, feeling very confused. ‘If it happens because of kissing—’

‘Hermione,’ Ron breathed. ‘It’s not because of the kissing. It’s because I’m kissing _you_.’

Hermione’s head span. Her breathing began to increase rapidly, and she felt like her heart was trying to burst out of her chest.

Shaking, she scrunched up her hands in the folds of Ron’s pyjama top. Ron put one hand protectively around her shoulders; she could feel the smoothness of his skin through her vest. Her stomach gave a peculiar shudder.

‘I-I…’ she stuttered; her brain teeming with a million different things she wanted to say.   

Ron bent slightly, so that his face was directly in front of hers. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, and stroked away a tear that was sliding down her face.

‘I love you.’ Ron whispered, as he brought his lips to hers.

Hermione’s brain was suddenly completely empty. All she was able to think about was his beautifully soft lips, and the slight stubble of his cheeks, and the way that her skin seemed to burn pleasantly as he held her in his arms. And those words… _’I love you’_ …

Hermione felt like she could happily live out her entire life in that one, perfect, moment.

Ron let out a soft moan as he held her tighter. Hermione’s stomach seemed to flip over, and she put her arms around Ron’s broad back, holding him as tightly as he held her.

They slid softly backwards onto Ron’s bed, so that Hermione was staring down at Ron. Their bodies were pressed awkwardly pressed together, and Hermione could feel… _all_ of Ron as she lay on top of him.

They lips partly slightly, and Ron stared up at Hermione. He had a blazing, powerfully joyous look on his face that made Hermione’s knees weak.

‘I- I love you, Ron.’ Hermione murmured into his face breathlessly.

She had told him this before. They had both said it to each-other as they cuddled on Ron’s dormitory bunk after the battle of Hogwarts. But this felt different from the previous times. It wasn’t just an omission of love; it was a sign of a… _need_ …for each-other.

Ron’s mouth stretched into an enormous grin; he cupped her face again in his hand, and brought their lips together.

Hermione’s mind seemed to disable, they gripped each-other tighter, and their bodies seemed to melt together in the confines of the small attic room.

 

Hermione opened her eyes.

She was lying under the covers of Ron’s bed. Both she and Ron were lying on their sides, so that they faced each-other.

Hermione raises a hand to the rub the sleepy-dust out of her eyes, and was startled when she realised that the sleeve was bright orange. She was wearing Ron’s pyjama top.

Of course. Ron had thought she looked cold, and put it over her head after they’d… _after they’d…_

Hermione felt her cheeks flush.

She stared up at Ron, who was still dozing softly. His hair was drooping over his eyes, and he was breathing gently through his mouth.

Hermione tried to stop herself staring at him, but it was no good. The redheaded boy she was in love with was just too gorgeous for her to avert her eyes away from.

She thought about how long she had been waiting for this- _all of this_. To have Ron to herself, with no distractions in the shape of suspicious fellow-students, irritated girlfriends, or raven-haired bespectacled best friends who seemed unable to take hints about letting Hermione have some alone time with Ron. To finally have Ron know that she loved him, and that she knew he loved her back.

She had been in love with Ron since she was thirteen years old. It still amazed her that, when she had first started noticing him like that, she had tried to brush the thought out of her mind, putting it down to teenage hormones, confused adolescent yearnings, or a silly school-girl crush. Anything but the actual truth.

And now they were finally together.

_In more ways than one…_

 

Hermione was pulled of her reverie as Ron gave a gentle start, and opened his eyes.

He grinned at her, a little nervously; before putting his arm round her, so that his warm hand was tucked into the small of her back.

‘Morning,’ he whispered, smiling widely.

‘Good sleep?’ Hermione murmured, feeling a little self-conscious.

Ron nodded, his blue eyes sparkling.

‘I was having this dream where I spent all night with this _gorgeous_ girl,’ he said, now playing with a strand of Hermione’s bushy golden-brown hair. ‘Then I realised I was just replaying what had happened before I fell asleep.’

Hermione felt her face burn again.

‘Y-yes, well…’ Hermione mumbled, staring at Ron’s bare chest. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed the snogging.’

‘Oh, I did!’ Ron said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. ‘But I seem to recall more than _just snogging_ happening!’

Hermione’s stomach seemed to turn over.

She put both hands up to her face, and let out a little whimper. She felt so embarrassed.

‘Hey, it’s okay,’ Ron said soothingly, moving slightly closer. ‘Sorry- I got a little carried away.’

Hermione let out a little chuckle.

‘You do have a habit of doing that.’

‘What was your first clue? It was the earlobe thing, wasn’t it?’

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

‘You don’t see me complaining, do you?’ she asked, giggling.

Ron smiled at her again. With one hand still delicately playing with her hair, he moved so that his other hand could gently stroke her cheek. His fingers felt warm on her skin, which seemed to tingle where he was touching.

‘You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting this,’ he said, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

‘Well, I suppose since puberty hit,’ Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. ‘That sort of desire becomes more prevalent as the hormones start to take effect—’

‘No, I didn’t mean _that_ ,’ said Ron hurriedly, the tips of his ears turning red. ‘Although that was absolutely fantastic, and possibly the best night of my life. What I mean is- being here… _with you_.’

Hermione felt her heart beat heavily against her chest. She seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. 

‘R-really?’

‘Yeah,’ he smiled, now stroking the skin behind her ear. ‘I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen, ‘Mione’.

_‘Mione?_

Her confusion must have played on her face, because Ron grinned further and leaned in, so that his face was barely an inch from hers’.

‘Like the nickname?’ he breathed, making goose-pimples appear all along Hermione’s neck.

‘I…don’t mind it,’ Hermione whispered, her cheeks burning slightly.

Ron let out a short little giggle.

‘After _all_ we’ve been through,’ he said, cupping her cheeks again with his hand. ‘You’re blushing over a nickname. Merlin, you’re cute.’

Hermione felt Ron’s lips touch hers again, and she let out a little moan. She could feel Ron giggling as he held her closer. His hand was tracing shapes on her back, and she could feel Ron’s morning stubble on both his cheeks as it tickled her skin.

She pulled away, feeling slightly light-headed.

‘Sorry- was that a bit much?’ Ron asked, looking a little concerned. ‘First thing in the morning probably isn’t a good time to start snogging all over again—’

‘No, it’s-it’s fine!’ Hermione gasped, putting an arm around Ron’s side, so that her hand was gripping his back. ‘I’m just a bit overwhelmed. What with…you know…everything that happened last night….’

It was Ron’s turn to blush. His face turned an enormous burning maroon. Hermione could almost feel the heat emanating off him.

‘W-w-was it alright?’ he mumbled, looking very adorable. ‘I-I mean, was-was _I_ alright? Did I- d-do everything okay?’

Hermione grinned.

‘Yes, Ron,’ she said. ‘You were brilliant. Weasley is our king, _indeed_.’

Ron’s face turned an even darker shade of maroon. He was also sweating slightly, and Hermione felt his muscles tense somewhat.

‘T-thank you.’

 Before she quite knew what she was doing, Hermione threw her arms around Ron’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. She heard him startle slightly, but then his hands came up around her back again, and she began to tease his hair.

‘Oy- Ron! You up yet?’

Hermione gave a startled barely-audible squeak, and ducked her head under the covers. The last of her curly hair sunk out of view, just as Ron’s door burst open.

‘Mum wants you to get your laundry sorted now.’

‘Oh- right,’ said Ron, his bulk obscuring Hermione’s form from the doorway. ‘Okay, Ginny- I’ll get that done.’

Ginny let out a sceptical noise.

‘No “bugger off, Ginny”?’ she asked. ‘No “don’t come barging in without knocking”? What’s wrong with you today?’

‘I can be cordial when I want.’

‘You’re not usually.’ Ginny responded. ‘You’re not lovingly staring at that picture of Hermione again, are you?’

‘What the-? I don’t—,’ Ron spluttered. ‘GINNY- GET OUT, NOW!’

‘That’s more like it.’ Ginny chuckled.

The door slammed closed behind her.

 

Hermione cautiously lifted her head out from under the covers.

‘ _Lovingly staring_?’ she enquired, grinning at Ron, whose face was now burning with embarrassment.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and gave a nervous little smile.

‘When I was fourteen,’ he muttered. ‘While I was…crushing on you.’

‘No doubt that changed after you hit puberty, right?’ Hermione teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively (she was amazed at her own nerve). ‘I imagine you weren’t _just_ staring lovingly at the photo after that.’

Ron groaned, and rubbed his eyes wearily.

‘So you’ve found out I was a weird teenage boy who kept staring at a photo of one of his best friends.’ Ron asked, sarcastically. ‘B*gg*r. _I was trying so hard to be smooth this morning…_ ’

Hermione smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

‘Well, I can’t say the thought doesn’t surprise me a little,’ she said, gazing up at him. ‘But I can tell you one thing about it that makes me happy.’

‘Oh,’ said Ron, looking a little confused. ‘And what’s that?’

Hermione let out a nervous giggle.

‘That I wasn’t the only one doing that.’

Ron’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. Taking the opportunity, Hermione pressed her lips to his in a short kiss, breathing in his warm scent.

‘Merlin, I’m glad I fell in love with you, ‘Mione,’ Ron grinned, his eyes shining as their lips parted.

Hermione’s stomach flipped over again at the nickname. She quite liked it.

‘Me too, Ron,’ she said, her heart beating heavily as she drew towards him for another kiss. ‘ _Me too…_ ’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
